The present invention relates to a wiring board, electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device and an electronic instrument.
In an electroluminescent panel, banks are formed to separate adjacent segments of a light-emitting layer. Under the banks, interconnecting lines may be formed. If in order to lay out two interconnecting lines separated as far as possible, they are at different heights and somewhat offset, a bank to be formed over them is not laterally symmetrical. As a result, since the bank slope is laterally asymmetrical, the film thickness of the light-emitting layers is not uniform. This is not limited to a electroluminescent panel, but applies to any device in which banks are formed to separate segments of a functional layer from each other, and a plurality of interconnecting lines pass under the bank.